Et si tout changeait
by Roxanne Lied
Summary: Et si après la bataille contre les nouveaux-nés, Bella n'avait pas choisi Edward. Et si elle lui avait demandé du temps. Et si tout n'était pas mort avec Jacob... Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait?
1. Chapter 1

Tout était calme et silencieux comme à chaque crépuscule. Moment qui était de loin mon préféré, celui où je pouvais enfin être moi-même.

Du sommet du rocher où je me trouvais, la vue était imprenable. Face à moi, l'immense forêt de La Push s'étendait à perte de vue, et de l'autre côté, Forks égayait la verdure des environs. Dans la semi-obscurité de la fin de la journée, j'observais la lune, pleine, qui progressait lentement dans son ascension. Peu à peu, quelques centaines de lumières s'allumèrent dans la ville.

J'inspirai à fond, fermant les yeux et profitant pleinement de ce moment de solitude.

Les feuilles d'arbres bruissaient sous le vent tout autour de moi, la forêt grouillait de vie. Au loin, des chiens aboyèrent, j'eus envie de leur répondre mais j'entendis quelqu'un monter vers moi.

« Jacob? T'es là? »

L'instant d'après, Quil apparut. Il me jaugea du regard puis s'assit à côté de moi sur la saillie rocheuse. Il regarda la lune, gardant le silence. Je devinai cependant qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

« Jake? Tu vas bien? », me demanda-t-il soudain.

Surpris, je me tournai vers lui, il me regardait, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Oui... pourquoi cette question? »

« T'es bizarre depuis quelques temps. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est passé un truc. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein? »

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise mon vieux? Elle me manque, c'est dingue..._

« Tu entends quoi par bizarre? »

« Ben, il y a quelques mois encore, tu étais heureux, joyeux, sympas, marrant même. C'était moi le gars morose et déprimé. Je croyais que toi et Jared m'aviez laissé tomber. On dirait que les rôles se sont inversés maintenant», grimaça-t-il.

Bien qu'un rien gêné, je lui adressai un regard sceptique. Furieux, il réagit au quart de tour.

« Arrête de faire comme si tu ignorais de quoi je parle. Tu fais à peine tes rondes, tu rigoles plus, tu souris plus, tu tiens plus tête à Sam...encore pire que Leah. Tu ne fous plus rien pour la meute! »

« Et après? Ca ne veut rien dire... »

« J'ai pas fini », me coupa Quil.

Le ton que prenait la discussion me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Essayant de paraître calme, je tentai d'apaiser les battements précipités de mon cœur. J'avais peur, une peur angoissée à l'idée que Quil mette le doigt sur l'objet de mon mal être. Il le connaissait, certes, entre loup-garous on ne peut rien se cacher. Je ne me sentais juste pas de me l'entendre dire en face.

_Pas **ça**, faites qu'il dise autre chose, je vous en prie..._

« T'es devenu amorphe! Je te reconnais plus frangin, tu as changé. Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose! »

Soudain, il se tut et un éclair de compassion traversa ses yeux.

« C'est Bella, Jake? C'est ça? »

« Mais non, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien », assénai-je.

«Arrête. Me la fais pas à moi, je te connais trop bien. Alors? C'est elle?»

« ... »

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Ca me tue de te voir dans cet état. Dis-moi... »

« Merde! Elle me manque, ça fait mal! »

« Tu devrais sortir et essayer de voir du monde. Tu n'es pas imprégné, je le sais. »

Il m'écoutait, il s'inquiétait vraiment. Mon cœur se serra quand je fermai les paupières pour occulter la douleur. Bien malgré moi, une larme, une toute petite larme coula le long de ma joue.

«Mec, je l'aime... »

J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il dise quelque chose mais seul le silence me répondit.

«Quil, tu te rends pas compte... J'ai déjà essayé de voir des autres filles, je ne les vois même pas. Je ne vois pas leur visage. Il n'y a qu'elle. »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous en êtes où en fait? Je sais qu'après l'attaque des nouveaux-nés vous avez eu une discussion mais j'ai... je n'ai pas bien saisi la situation. »

« Elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est...»

« Edward ne l'avait pas demandée en mariage? », demanda-t-il.

Jetant un coup d'œil à mon frère de meute, je remarquai la moue embêtée qu'il avait adoptée. Comprenant soudain son sous-entendu, je soupirai:

« Bella lui a demandé de retirer sa demande... »

Retournant à ma contemplation du paysage, je laissai le silence s'installer. La nuit était tombée, et le ciel se remplissait doucement d'étoiles. J'aime vraiment ce moment. C'est tellement calme, loin de toutes les jérémiades de Leah. Loin de toutes les pensées de la meute. Loin de ces sangsues qui veulent me voler mon amour. Loin d'elle...

"Mais?"

"Ils sont toujours ensemble"

* * *

Well, voilà mon premier chapitre...

Je suis pas une pro, je fais sûrement plein de fautes et mon style n'est certainement pas parfait... mais bon... on est là pour le plaisir hein :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**« Ils sont toujours ensembles »**_

La main de Quil se posa sur mon épaule et je le laissai faire… il aurait été peiné que je me dégage.

Cependant, sa compassion me dérangeait. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne peut juste pas comprendre ma situation actuelle.

Il est imprégné, lui. Il est heureux, lui. Sa vie a un sens… Bon, d'accord, ce sens est très jeune mais ça ne compte pas. Ce sens s'appelle Claire et a 4 ans. Mais non, ça ne compte pas. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à sa place ! Pour passer du temps avec ma moitié… même si comme lui, ça veut dire jouer à cache-cache avec une gosse pendant toute une après-midi…

J'envie son bonheur, c'est fou. Je suis jaloux de son imprégnation.

« Jake, on devrait y aller. Sam nous attend avec les autres, on est pas mal en retard. »

« Pfff, je n'en ai même plus envie… »

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'il partit dans un éclat de rire sonore. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais, empli d'incompréhension et il se calma, gardant néanmoins un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Mec, je veux pas t'enfoncer encore plus dans ton malheur, mais franchement, la meute c'est tout ce qu'il te reste maintenant, non ? »

Et il repartit dans son fou rire en solitaire.

BANG ! Dans le mil vieux ! Ca fait mal…

Je me renfrognai.

« C'est d'une délicatesse… »

« Avoue que je n'ai pas totalement tord. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans nous ? Sans rancunes hein ? »

Quel imbécile ! Ca c'est un frère, il a même réussi à m'arracher un sourire. Le con. Mais vu comme ça, ma situation paraît vraiment pitoyable.

A charge de revanche, je lui envoyai une droite dans l'épaule avant de me mettre à courir.

« J'arriverai avant toi, chiot ! »

_Et de fait, nous étions en retard…_

Malgré tous ses efforts pour me rattraper, Quil arriva bon dernier sous les railleries de Seth et le regard désapprobateur de Sam qui nous fit remarquer notre manque de ponctualité.

« On attendait plus que vous… depuis un moment déjà ! »

« Désolé, il m'a fallu un moment pour sortir Jake de son état de déprime intense, et puis le consoler a pris un moment aussi… », se défendit Quil avec un sourire narquois dans ma direction.

Je soupirai, directement imité par Sam.

« On pourrait peut-être passer à l'ordre du jour au lieu de discuter des états d'âme de Jacob »

Leah, fidèle à elle-même et à sa gentillesse légendaire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de riposter.

« ça nous change un peu des tiens ! »

Elle tiqua en entendant ma phrase et se referma. C'était un coup bas, j'avoue. Elle est toujours amoureuse de Sam et elle en souffre. Ce n'était pas très fair-play de ma part de le lui rappeler. Mais après tout, elle l'a cherché.

Embêté, Sam coupa court à nos règlements de compte.

« J'ai reçu un appel de Carlisle ce matin. Il semblerait qu'un vampire se dirige vers Forks avec des intentions non-pacifiques »

« Sérieusement les gars, vous avez déjà vu des sangsues pacifiques ? »

Merci Leah…

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous allons devoir rester vigilants. Et il nous faudra peut-être à nouveau travailler avec les Cullen… »

Sam me regarda après qu'il eut fini sa phrase. Mais je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Jared en profita pour poser une question.

« On ne peut vraiment pas faire sans eux ? »

« Je ne crois pas Jared. L'extra-lucide risque de nous être très utile puisque nous ne savons pas qui est notre ennemi. »

« Youhou ! Ca va de nouveau être un combat d'enfer ! », hurla Seth.

Il était le seul à être enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler avec les buveurs de sang. Ceci dit, il avait gardé de très bons contacts avec Edward suite à leur combat côte à côte pour protéger Bella.

Sam se retourna vers moi.

« Tu seras de la partie Jacob. Même s'il faut faire participer les Cullen. »

« C'est un ordre, ô grand Alpha ? », ironisai-je.

Il tressaillit.

A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas prendre part au combat. Pas tant que ça incluait un travail en équipe avec ces satanées sangsues. Il aurait fallu même Edward au tapis, je me serais porté volontaire. Mais lui demander de l'aide ? Alors qu'il veut voler la vie de la fille que j'aime en plus de l'éloigner de mon cœur ? Plutôt mourir !

« Non, ce n'est pas un ordre. Mais tu dois participer pour la meute. Nous sommes tes frères et nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es mon second et tu ne peux t'esquiver. »

« Et si je décide de refuser ? »

« Tu ne refuseras pas. »

« Je ne me battrai pas aux côtés des buveurs de sang ! »

« Ce n'est pas une option. Tu dois participer. »

De rage, je frappai dans le tronc d'arbre sur lequel j'étais appuyé. J'aurai été en loup, mon hurlement se serait entendu jusqu'en Arizona.

« Mais Jake ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas combattre avec eux ? ça sera amusant ! », protesta Seth.

« Non Seth, Jacob ne veut pas faire équipe avec le buveur de sang qui lui a pris Bella », corrigea Leah.

« C'est vrai ? Mais je t'assure qu'il est plutôt sympa ! »

« La ferme Seth ! », gronda Sam en même temps que je fusillai la Leah du regard. Mais ça ne fit aucun effet puisqu'elle continua.

« Jacob arrête de te faire des idées, c'est fini ! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et la fille. Elle préfère les Sang Froid ! Laisse tomber ! Fais-toi à l'idée. »

S'en était trop, je me jetai sur elle, me transformant en plein élan. Mais Sam s'interposa, lui aussi en loup.

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure, plus impérieuse. Pas encore Alpha, mais pas loin.

« Ca suffit ! Jacob, va te changer les idées. On en reparlera quand tu reviendras mais tu participeras ! »

Avant même qu'il ait fini de parler, j'étais parti. Je courrai aussi vite que je le pouvais, aussi loin que mes pattes pourraient me porter, sans destination fixe. Je courrai. Et les paroles de Leah tournaient inlassablement dans ma tête parmi les pensées des autres membres de la meute.


	3. Chapter 3

Ca fait maintenant deux jours que je cours, deux jours que je suis en loup, deux jours avant que je finisse enfin par m'arrêter.

Pas par fatigue, ni par désorientation. Simplement parce que je ne vois aucun sens à fuir. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis parti… Oui Léah m'a poussé à bout. Oui Sam m'impose ses choix. Oui Bella et Edward sont toujours ensembles. Mais tout ça fait partie de mon quotidien. Rien de neuf à l'horizon… Je me sens stupide. Je suis stupide.

Ca fait deux jours que je cours comme un dératé pour rien au final. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je sais juste que La Push m'appelle, je sens l'attraction de la meute. J'entends leurs appels aussi, leurs voix, et ça me fait me sentir chez moi.

En fait, peu importe où je me trouve, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe, c'est que je retourne auprès de mes frères. Quil a raison, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Je crois que je vais rentrer…

Et Sam, il n'a pas tord non plus, je dois aider. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un frère par simple caprice. Je dois être présent, je suis une force majeure dans la meute. Sans me vanter, c'est un fait !

Non, il faut que je rentre. Quil a raison, je dois me reprendre en main. Et puis, Léah est une vipère, elle crache son venin à qui est à sa portée. Mais au fond, elle a tord. Tout n'est pas perdu ! Bella, ma Bella ne veut plus épouser son buveur de sang. Quelque chose s'est fragilisé entre eux. Et même si elle n'est venue me voir qu'une fois lors de ma convalescence, elle tient à moi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu… Non tout n'est pas perdu.

Je dois aider, je dois rentrer. J'y vais !

Et je fis demi-tour, courant encore plus vite que ces deux derniers jours, pour rejoindre les voix de mes frères fous de joie à l'idée de mon retour.

* * *

« Bella ? »

« A la cuisine papa ! »

J'entendis Charlie descendre lourdement les escaliers alors que je nettoyai notre vaisselle du midi. M'essuyant les mains, je me retournai vers la porte où apparu mon père.

« Je vais pêcher avec Billy, tu veux venir ? »

« Non, j'ai des devoirs à faire et… »

« Et Edward doit passer ? »

« Oui, il a promis de m'aider pour la dissertation de mardi »

« Et c'est tout ? Vous n'allez rien faire d'autre ?... », demanda-t-il timidement, la figure rougissante.

Je mis un moment avant de comprendre le sous-entendu qui fit virer mes pommettes à l'écarlate.

« Mais non ! Charlie, non ! Ce n'est absolument pas dans mes plans. On n'a pas besoin de parler de ça, ok ? En plus, je t'ai déjà dit qu'Edward est de la vieille école. Et puis… non ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je te fais confiance, tu es une fille responsable, Bella. »

Encore gênée du tournant que la conversation avait prise, je retournai à ma vaisselle et entrepris de frotter maladroitement une assiette.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ? Je pourrais te déposer à La Push pour que tu passes du temps avec Jacob. Tu lui manques, tu sais. Vous vous entendiez si bien… »

Ca me fit mal d'entendre ces paroles. Pas parce que Jacob et moi étions fâchés, loin de là. Mais tout simplement parce qu'il me manquait aussi, à un tel point que je trouvais ça anormal, malsain, immoral… moi qui le considérait encore quelques semaines plus tôt comme un frère…

A cette pensée, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Ca aussi c'est anormal…

« Non, papa. J'ai du travail. Et on s'entend toujours aussi bien, j'ai juste moins de temps pour aller le voir. Va pêcher, je vais bien. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Pas de bêtises avec Edward, j'irai lui botter les fesses s'il se comporte mal ! »

Je rigolai, Charlie ne portait pas Edward dans son cœur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une grande fille et je sais poser mes limites. On ne va faire que travailler une dissertation et peut être discuter un peu. Il sera parti bien avant que tu ne reviennes. »

« Tu ne comptes pas finir la journée chez les Cullen alors ? »

« Sauf en cas de force majeure, je reste à la maison. Content ? »

« Très, la pêche sera bonne aujourd'hui ! »

Et il partit avec un rire discret. Ca me fit sourire, Charlie ne rigolait pas souvent. Surtout depuis le retour d'Edward… Enfin soit.

Je terminai la vaisselle en pensant à ce dernier, et à Jacob aussi. Ca faisait un moment, un mois peut-être que je me sentais mal à l'aise en présence de l'un ou de l'autre. J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses, vraiment, mais ça a échoué…

Tout ça depuis ce fameux jour de la bataille contre les nouveau-nés, ce fameux jour où Jacob m'a une fois de plus déclaré son amour, ce fameux jour où j'ai laissé Jacob m'embrasser… pire, ce fameux jour où j'ai embrassé Jacob.

Il m'a fait miroiter un futur avec du bonheur, de la chaleur, des rires, … et des enfants…

Il m'a fait miroiter un futur que je crève d'envie d'obtenir, qui occupe mes rêves, qui ne me lâche plus.

Et quand il m'a laissée pour aller se battre, je suis retournée dans les bras de glace de mon petit ami, de mon fiancé, figé dans l'âge, sans aucune possibilité d'évolution…

Oui, Jacob me manque. Mais j'ai besoin d'éloignement pour faire le point. Ca me déchire de devoir choisir entre l'homme de ma vie et mon meilleur ami, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Par égard pour Edward et tout ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me suis éloignée de Jacob. Je dois faire un effort pour me sentir bien dans les bras de mon petit ami, comme avant. Faire un effort pour sourire à ses paroles, comme avant. Faire un effort pour le serrer dans mes bras la nuit alors que j'ai froid, comme avant. Mais rien n'est comme avant. J'essaie simplement, j'essaie, je le jure !

DING DONG

Je regardai l'horloge de la cuisine : 13h00. Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude.

J'essuyai mes mains sur l'essuie de cuisine avant de remettre mes cheveux en place pour ensuite aller ouvrir la porte.

Edward attendait, souriant, beau comme un dieu. Il se pencha légèrement et je l'embrassai, par habitude. Cependant, je ne me perdais plus dans la perfection de ses traits, ni même dans l'intensité de son regard. J'étais comme lassée. Et Dieu merci, il ne le remarquait pas. Du moins, je n'en avais pas l'impression.

« Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? », demanda Edward, comme à son habitude.

« Longue »

« La mienne aussi. »

Sans plus un mot, je montai dans ma chambre et entrepris de ranger les vêtements que j'avais repassés le matin même.

Edward s'assit sur le lit, me regardant faire et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé.

« Tu ne dis rien… », lui murmurai-je.

« Tu sembles tendue. »

Touchée !

« Edward, dis-moi ce que tu sais. Quelque chose s'est passé ? Alice va bien ? »

« Tout le monde va bien. Alice a détecté une menace. Un vampire que nous ne connaissons pas approche de Forks. »

« Est-il… comme vous ? »

« Végétarien ? Je ne pense pas. »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, il paraissait soucieux. Je m'approchai et lui pris la main.

« Edward, quelque chose te tracasse… »

« Et bien… oui, en effet il y a quelque chose. »

« Autre que le vampire inconnu ? »

« Autre que le vampire inconnu ! »

« Et bien dis-moi. », proposai-je doucement.

« Je me demandais si… tu as bien réfléchi à propos du mariage. »

Tout mon corps se tendit suite au dernier mot de sa phrase. Je me refermais, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Fermée à tout échange, sourde à ses paroles.

« Bella, j'ai la bague dans la poche. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te la repasse au doigt. Tout a été précipité ces derniers temps et je pense que tu as agi sous le coup de l'adrénaline, de la surprise ou même de la peur. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime aussi. Ce mariage est important pour moi, et je suis prêt à laisser tomber ma condition. Si tu tiens à ce qu'on fasse l'amour avant le mariage, j'estime que nous sommes prêts. Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ? Je t'en prie. »

Mon attitude s'était inconsciemment changée. De l'écoute fermée, j'étais passée à la fermeture totale, à la limite de la répulsion. Comment Edward pouvait-il penser au mariage ? Comment pouvait-il remettre la condition sur le tapis ? Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais où a-t-il été chercher tout ça.

Il n'a donc pas remarqué la distance que je lui impose et ma réserve quand il est là ?

Non, non je ne veux pas l'épouser. Non vraiment pas.

Quand il parle mariage, tout ce que je vois, ce sont ces enfants bruns qui s'enfuient dans la forêt sous le rire tonitruant de Jacob… Non, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus.

Nous deux, c'était tellement…

Mais malgré tout, je tiens à Edward. Je l'aime. Mais il me faudra du temps, peut-être. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Par respect pour lui, pour nous, pour tout ce qu'il a pu représenter dans le passé mais aussi pour ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, je ne peux décemment pas accepter de l'épouser. Alors que mon esprit pense à un autre, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas guérie de Jake, pas encore… Du temps, donnez moi du temps !

« Oh Edward… »

« J'ai compris, c'est non ! ».

Son visage se ferma et pendant un instant, je pus le voir si malheureux que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Mais il se cacha vite derrière une façade impacible.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

«Bella, il y a un mois, je pouvais comprendre que tu me rendes la bague. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, les nouveau-nés, Jacob. C'était beaucoup pour toi. Mais maintenant ? On s'aime et je … je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça Edward. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Mais un mois, tu ne te rends pas compte comme c'est court. J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier. Et je ne sais pas, tout ça me fait un peu peur. Les Volturi, t'épouser, devenir vampire,… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rebute le plus ? M'épouser ou devenir vampire ? »

« … »

« Bella ? »

« Devenir vampire je crois… »

« Tu crois ? Mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu depuis que tu me connais ? »

« Si, mais je me rends compte de l'importance de ma famille et de mes amis. La vie est tellement courte. Je ne peux pas envisager de me séparer maintenant de Charlie et Renée. »

« Il n'y a que ça ? Tu es sûre ? »

La sonnerie de son portable sonna comme un soulagement pour moi, je ne me voyais pas répondre à cette question maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Pas quand il a l'air si malheureux. Je m'enfonce, je m'enfonce…

La conversation dura moins d'une minute.

« Bella, Alice voudrait nous parler. »

« On va à la villa ? »

« Tu veux rester ? »

« Je viens, je laisse une note à Charlie et on part. »

**_Papa, c'est un cas de force majeure !_**

**_Je suis chez les Cullen._**

**_B._**

* * *

**__**Voilà les amis, le chapitre 3 est enfin en ligne. C'est un grand chapitre par rapport aux précédents mais je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux^^.

J'espère que ça vous plaira même si ça manque clairement d'action pour le moment!

Je ne mets pas de titres à mes chapitres, je devrais peut-être. En tout cas, si celui-ci en avait un, ça serait :remise en question!

Bisous bisous


End file.
